


Bodyguard Of Lies

by queencerseitargaryen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x14, Clexa, F/F, Spoilers, bodyguard of lies, clarkexa, lexarke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencerseitargaryen/pseuds/queencerseitargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparing for battle, Clarke and Lexa have a heated discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard Of Lies

When Clarke and Lexa entered the tent. Clarke was surprised that Lexa had asked their guards to stay outside. They had both gained so much trust for each other in the few weeks since they had met in this tent - as leaders of opposing sides. Now they fought together, against a common enemy.

"Clarke. Stop pacing, sit please." Lexa sighed, and Clarke felt another of Lexa’s lessons coming. Clarke had memorized it all; Love is weakness. Don’t care about anyone. Mockery is not the product of a strong mind. To win a war, you must concede a battle. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice. Clarke had had enough of Lexa’s lessons. While they were helpful, Clarke didn’t want to be like Lexa. Clarke wanted to do what was best because she cared, not because it was expected.

"How do we expect to win this war, Lexa? We have no leverage on them, and now I’m not with Raven. There’s no way of knowing if Bellamy has done what we asked." Clarke said, her voice confused and desperate. Lexa walked to her table, taking long strides. Lexa knew what she was doing, after all she had fought a war with the Ice Nation over Costia only a year ago. The most Clarke knew about war was when Lexa has sent her warriors to kill the hundred.

Clarke joined Lexa at the war table though, trying to look engrossed in the maps. Trying to see if she could find something she hadn’t seen before, a tunnel or an entrance. Anything that would let her save her friends. “Do not look sorry worried, you placed your faith in Bellamy and so far it has been rewarded. He will not fail us now, Clarke.” Lexa looked at Clarke, with an emotion in her eyes that Clarke couldn’t read. It had been there since she had saved Lexa’s life from the gorrila. 

"I know he will not, it is just hard to know when I can’t contact him." Clarke motioned to the table, "What are we going to do about this?"

"You said you wanted them dead? All of them?" Lexa questioned Clarke. Clarke stared at her, she hadn’t meant it. Clarke had been angry and confused at them, for blowing up Ton DC. For not allowing herself to save everybody, for letting Kane get hurt and possibly leaving Octavia to die. Not even killing the shooter had made her feel justice. Lexa was right again, the only thing that would make her feel better was winning this war. 

"Not all of them, there’s children. That Bellamy told me about, they have done no wrong to us. We need to save them." Clarke reassured herself, now she was doing the right thing. The children didn’t decide to harvest her friends, the kids had probably forgot her friends were there by now.

"Clarke, they can’t survive above ground. We cannot look after them. I know you mean well, but we can’t. If they are in our way, they will have to die" Lexa said, showing no remorse as she ordered the execution of innocent children. Lexa started to walk away from the table, to take her seat and let the council in to discuss the war plans. 

Clarke grabbed her arm and spun her around violently, “You can’t just kill everyone!” Clarke spat at the Commander, anger filling her as she let go of Lexa. 

"We do what we must to survive, Clarke. Our survival depends on all of the Mountain Men dying." Lexa grimised, rubbing her arm where Clarke grabbed her. 

"What about their survival? Maybe life should be about more than just surviving." Clarke said, staring straight back at Lexa who’s eyes were fixated on Clarke. 

"Life is for living, Clarke." Lexa said, she put a hand on Clarke’s face and leaned toward her. Without thinking though, Clarke leaned back, closing her eyes and putting a hand on Lexa’s waist. Then their lips joined and Clarke pulled the Commander closer, breathing her in. Lexa invited her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, and Clarke complied without questioning. She smiled into the kiss, realising that all she wanted was the Commander. Feeling passion she never knew Lexa had. Lexa was passionate for her people, Clarke knew that. She never knew Lexa held passion for love, and not for Clarke.

Then the Commander pulled away, and she gave Clarke a smile. The same one as the gorilla den, but this time Clarke smiled back and a warmth filled her, even if she died fighting the Mountain Men, at least she died feeling wanted, feeling loved.

"They will think us weak, but we are stronger together. Clarke"


End file.
